


Special Day

by Fandomgeekery



Category: 2P Hetalia - Fandom, Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: 2P America (Hetalia), 2P Japan (Hetalia), Banter, Birthday Fluff, Domestic Fluff, Language, M/M, Pancakes, So here's this, There's never any fluff for these two
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-12
Updated: 2017-03-12
Packaged: 2018-10-03 09:49:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10241918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandomgeekery/pseuds/Fandomgeekery
Summary: Look at him. Sleeping peacefully, chest evenly rising and falling, the furrow between his eyebrows smoothed out. Absolutely gorgeous. Allen’s little angel.Time to fuck it up.





	

Look at him. Sleeping peacefully, chest evenly rising and falling, the furrow between his eyebrows smoothed out. Absolutely gorgeous. Allen’s little angel. 

Time to fuck it up. 

Allen Jones slunk into the bed, crawling over his cute blanket burrito on all fours. “Hey, babycakes. Wakey wakey.” He shook Kuro’s shoulder gently, reaching down to press kisses to his pretty-boy face. Kuro did not acknowledge his presence, didn’t even give him the satisfaction of groaning and trying to shirk away. Allen rolled him over onto his back so he could kiss him better. Kuro’s hands resolutely clutched the blanket to his chest. “C’moooon,” Al whined, nipping at the shell of his ear before burying his face into the Japanese man’s neck to get to work on some sloppy hickeys. 

Kuro sighed. Allen smirked to himself as he stretched his neck to give the American better access. Boy was a sucker for hickeys. “I made breakfast,” Allen told the crook of Kuro’s neck before biting it. Kuro’s hand stroked lazily through Allen’s auburn hair, not making any effort to move in the slightest. 

Yeah, okay, this wasn’t gonna work. Allen promptly sat back. Right on his boyfriend’s stomach. Kuro paid attention to him then as the air rushed from his lungs. Kuro glared up at Allen and his wolfish grin. The man’s striking red eyes glinted in the low light of the bedroom. “What is the meaning of this?” Kuro asked, words carefully articulated. 

“‘ _ What is the meaning of this? _ ’” Allen mimicked his supervillainous tone. Allen leaned back down on his forearms over Kuro’s face, right up next to those nearly murderous eyes. He wasn’t a big fan of being awoken from his slumber, if you couldn’t tell. “The fuck do you think this is about, dollface?” Allen smooched his nose for good measure. Kuro shrugged. 

“There had  _ better _ be a good reason.”

“Ooh is that supposed to sound like a threat? Darlin’, I made you breakfast. Big day today, that’s why.” Kuro’s eyes flitted around the room, nose scrunched up all adorably, for some kind of hint about what today was.  _ Honestly, _ he was  _ so _ dense sometimes. 

“What… What is today?” Kuro asked, voice sounding borderline suspicious. Damn right he should be worried. That’s a you’re-walking-on-eggshells kinda question to ask your significant other. That’s a question that could get you a ‘IT’S OUR ANNIVERSARY YOU INCONSIDERATE BASTARD’ sorta response. But Allen wasn’t that kinda guy. Also, it wasn’t their anniversary. So Kuro was suspicious that Allen was up to something. Probably justifiable. But nah. No funny business today (yet). Allen couldn’t believe he’d seriously  _ forgotten _ though. 

Allen laughed at him, just like Kuro hated. Then, he gave his boyfriend a big one right smack on the kisser, complete with  _ MWAH _ sound effect and everything. Then, Allen decided he wasn’t quite done kissing him yet, so he kissed him again. Kuro allowed Allen to lick his way into his mouth. He waited until Allen was a pile of goo melting against him good and proper to suddenly flip their positions. 

Kuro glared down at him, pinning his grabby hands above his head. Allen tried to give him a pouty face, but he was smiling too widely. “So it’s that kinda morning, is it, babydoll?” Allen teased him, rolling his hips up naughtily. 

“You’re infuriating,” Kuro informed him. Allen stuck out his tongue at him, showing off his piercing. “What. Is. Today?” Allen rolled his eyes. Kuro tightened his hold on the American’s wrists. “Tell me.”

“Happy birthday, sweetheart,” Allen said in a taunting, singsong voice. “You forgot your birthday? Gettin’ too old, are we? Surprised you could flip me over like that without throwing out your back or somethin’.” 

“Oh…” Kuro was quiet, contemplating. “My birthday…” he repeated. 

“Yep. I made you a big ol’ birthday breakfast, birthday boy.” Kuro released Allen’s wrists. 

“I see…” he looked away, probably trying to hide the fact that he was embarrassed. Don’t know why he bothered; he didn’t exactly _express_ _emotions_ on his face. “Thank you,” Kuro said after a while. 

“Don’t mention it. Now let me up, asshole.” Kuro gave him a look. Allen gave him a wink. 

The two climbed out of bed together. Al led the way into the kitchen where he had prepared some kickass vegan pancakes. Get this-- the pancakes even had strawberry eyes and a milk-free whipped cream smiley mouth. 

Kuro scrubbed the sleep out of his eye with the heel of his hand. He always managed to keep an air of superiority about him, even when he was clothed in a tea and sake-stained tank top and starched white boxer shorts. Most would get the feeling that  _ this _ man was not to be messed with. Luckily, people usually said the same thing about Allen. Ha. Also, Allen was  _ just _ dumb and reckless enough to mess with Honda Kuro at every opportunity. It was great. 

So there they were-- two dangerous men. About to eat the hell out of some smiley face vegan pancakes. 

Allen was getting rather domestic with this guy. What, with all this pancake-making and whatnot. But looking at Kuro and his beautiful, grumpy, deliciously menacing self, Allen wouldn’t have it any other way. He’d gotten used to his live-in sour puss. He was going to be a proper wifey for this man, so help him. The thought was making him smile without him realizing it. 

The thing about Allen’s smile was that it typically gave people the impression that he was planning to set off a box of fireworks in someone’s living room. Kuro was watching him calculatingly, as usual. “What’s gotten you in such a good mood?” he asked, probably to make sure that Allen was not planning to light a box of fireworks. Again, all justifiable suspicion. 

“Looking at you trying to pretend you’re tough with your jammies and smiley pancakes,” Allen answered. Not a lie. The American flopped down into a chair, spreading himself across it. Seeing as Allen was in only his briefs, it drew Kuro’s eyes. His smile grew wider, the ‘ _ like what you see, babycakes? _ ’ not even needing to be said at this point. Kuro sat down across from him at their table, absently smearing butter across his pancake and ruining the smiley mouth. 

“You seem to quite enjoy it when I act ‘tough’ with you, Allen.” Ooh, listen to him teasing. 

“Yeah? Whatcha mean by that, doll?”

“Merely a conjecture based upon how loudly you beg for me when our play gets rough.” The corner of Kuro’s mouth twitched upwards in the semblance of a smirk. Shit-eating grin intact, Allen grabbed a bite of pancake. 

“Sadist,” the American laughed through a mouthful of birthday breakfast.

“Masochist,” Kuro evenly returned the name-calling.

“Sick motherfucker.”

“Foul-mouthed hypocrite.”

“Assclown.”

“Ditsy fool.”

“Most gorgeous man in the world.” Kuro blinked, missing a beat at the change in tone. He looked away, smiling a little. “Aww, did I make you blush?” 

“Hush.”

“I  _ did _ , didn’t I?” Allen opened his arms to his sweetheart. “C’mere, baby. Bring it in.”

“Let me finish my breakfast,” Kuro countered. 

“I’m not stopping you from eating your birthday breakfast. I just said come here,” Allen pointed out. Kuro begrudgingly stood and stepped closer to his boyfriend. He opened his mouth, but before he could get out the ‘ _ What do you _ want _? _ ’ Allen was capturing him in his arms and tugging him against his chest. It earned him quite a few sharp elbows and Japanese curses. But then Kuro was sitting fuming on Allen’s lap, the taller man’s tan arms around his waist as he smothered Kuro in kisses. 

“You’re being a hinderance to me eating breakfast,” Kuro fruitlessly pushed Allen’s kissy face away. 

“You’re just not trying hard enough,” Allen argued, nuzzling into Kuro’s shoulder. Smelled like that quality man skin and soap. “I can feed ya if you need help.”

“Don’t you  _ dare _ try that,” Kuro growled, instantly making Allen want to try that all the more. But Kuro was already feeding himself. Damn it. 

So they sat there, Allen with a smokin’ hot babe on his lap and pancake in his mouth. The pancakes gradually disappeared after a while of light chatting and bantering. It felt perfect. It felt like all of those mushy feelings in all of those dime store romance novels, but with less ridiculous euphemisms for dick. He leaned his head against Kuro’s pale shoulder contently, sleepy with good food and getting up early to make it. 

Kuro shifted beneath him, twisting around to see Allen’s face. Allen looked up to meet those sly, plotting eyes that he had grown so familiar with. His heart skipped a beat, catching him off guard. Kuro didn’t look grumpy. He didn’t look like some hella cute supervillain. Kuro didn’t let himself get caught looking like he did at that moment a lot.  _ That _ look? All open and genuine? That look was reserved for  _ Allen Jones _ , baby. 

“Thank you, Allen,” Kuro said. 

“Hey, you’re welcome, sunshine. Anything for you on your special day.” Kuro sighed through his nose, but let the despised pet name slide this once. He resituated himself so that he was facing Allen on his lap, legs on either side of him.  _ Not now, boner. I’m busy with cute shit. _ Kuro cupped Allen’s jaw with his thin, chilly hand that Allen wanted to hold and warm up forever. The way that Kuro was fiercely keeping eye contact was making his heart and stomach flutter like only Kuro could. 

“I love you, Allen Jones.” Kuro leaned in for a kiss, brushing their lips together sweetly, chastely. Allen caught his breath, not having realized he’d been holding it. He touched their foreheads together, grinning like the lovesick madman he was. 

“Love you too, Kuro.” His heart soared at the sight of his boyfriend’s rare smile. “And happy birthday.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Let me know what you think!


End file.
